Flame
by HummingBird713
Summary: Allen mysteriously goes missing while on a mission to investigate disappearances of young boys in a forest of Scotland. Lenalee and Lavi are sent to find him. Will they be able to find their fellow Exorcist? What has become of Allen Walker? rated T because I don't know why :D Laven story. Don't like it, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

No idea where this idea came from. I hope you enjoy it. :D

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sorry to call you two in in such short notice. It seems, one of our exorcists have gone missing." Komui said.

"Who?" Lenalee asked.

"Who else but Allen Walker?" Komui said.

"Allen's gone missing?" Lavi asked in shock.

"We aren't entirely sure on the situation, but he hasn't contacted the Order in a week and as you know it can be very concerning, especially for him. Since he usually checks in either every day or every other. You two will go to the town he had been investigating and see what's up." Komui ordered.

"Alright. When should we head out?" Lavi asked.

"Before you do, I must warn you. Many have disappeared there near the town Allen had been investigating. Usually young boys such as you Lavi, or Allen for example." Komui warned. Lenalee's eyes widened and she felt angry at her brother.

"Brother, you sent Allen on a mission to check out disappearances of boys? Wouldn't you expect Allen to disappear? If Allen is hurt, I'll never forgive you!" Lenalee yelled. Lenalee turned and left the room.

"Wait, Lenalee, please come back. I thought being an exorcist he wouldn't have that problem like with the rewinding town!" Komui was starting to cry and was about to chase after her, but Lavi came in front of him.

"Now you've done it, Komui. It's best just leave Lenalee alone in times like this. We'll head out now." Lavi said, then followed Lenalee.

"What did he expect to happen if he sent Allen on a trip like that? I won't forgive him if-" Lenalee was cut off.

"Lenalee, just don't think about that. Allen is ok. I promise." Lavi interrupted.

"How can you be sure?" Lenalee asked, practically on the brink of tears.

"This is Allen we're talking about, he's much stronger than you would expect. He seems pretty strong to me, I've only known him for a short time." (This is set a month after the Leaf of Revival episode.)

"You're right, Lavi. Let's go and find Allen." Lenalee said.

"Right." The two walked to their rooms to pack and then met at the boat. After departing, they went to the town in Scotland that Allen was supposed to investigate. Lenalee had tried to believe that one of those who make up the world was alright. The train stopped in the station, immediately they were recognized.

"Gah, more black robed kids. Go away." A man said.

"Black robe? Have you seen someone with a similar robe?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, he'd a been askin 'round 'bout some disappearances. Thinken the kid was a looney. Had to be with a golden ball on 'is 'ed." The man said.

"Hasn't there been disappearances here?" Lavi asked.

"Sometimes, but they usually happen in the next town over. Pass the forest is the village. Try askin there and leave us alone." The man snapped.

"Ok then. Thanks for your help." Lenalee said.

"Yea yea, now git." The man ordered.

"Ok, we're going. Come on Lenalee." They walked into the village and went straight to the forest. They made it pretty far until they heard a voice of a little girl.

"Don't go further." They turned to the voice. It looked to be a Black haired girl with white eyebrows and brown eyes. "Please, turn back. If you value the life of your red haired friend there, Miss, you and him will turn back and leave the way you came." The little girl warned.

"A friend of ours may be in the town through here." Lenalee said.

"If your friend is a girl, then she may be. If your friend is a boy, he's probably long since dead." The little girl said.

"He'd only been gone for a week." Lavi said.

"It take a day to die here. Don't go passed here. Please, I beg you." The girl pleaded.

"Lenalee, it seems only you can go forward. We'll communicate through our golems. If anything turns up, contact me as soon as possible." Lavi said.

"I'll be sure of that. I guess just return to the village and get more clues." Lenalee suggested.

"I will and I will let you know what I find." Lavi agreed.

"Thank you. Be careful, ok." She warned.

"You too." Lavi warned back. Lenalee went forward. After she was out of earshot, he went up to the girl. "Little girl, can you tell me why I can't go passed this point, or any boy can't."

"It's protected by a barrier. It only allows girls to pass for reasons unknown. The boys, they fall so ill within seconds. It takes a day for the sickness to kill you because of the high fever. You can't move because you're too sick and you pass out. If that friend of yours was a boy, then he'd probably died by now. I noticed this and I stay here to stop them from coming." The little girl explained.

"Have you seen the boy that was our friend?" Lavi asked.

"Most likely, he's probably like all the others. Once they fall sick, they fall to the ground unconscious. I'm too small to help them." She said.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"My parents? Their parents as they referred to them sold me to an old man. The old man was kind and always played with me. He was a hunter and one day, he went hunting and he never came back. That's when boys started to fall ill as they passed pass the barrier that only I can see. One more step you would have taken, you'd have been in the barrier and probably would have fallen sick." She explained.

"Why would your grandparents sell you?"

"Because, I was to be sold after I reached a certain age. They sold all my brothers and sisters as well, except for my younger brother who was the smallest of the family. His name was Ivan. He was a good little brother."

"Why'd they keep him and not you?" Lavi felt he was asking too many questions, but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"Because Ivan was too small to be sold. My elder brothers, Noah and Orion, and my sisters, Misty, Cleo, and Tory were all sold. Ivan wasn't sold because he was quoted as 'runt.'"

"That must have been horrible, seeing your siblings go, one by one."

"It was. I wanted us all to stay together as a family." Lavi smiled at her with kind eyes, much like how Allen does to keep people happy.

"What's your name?" Lavi asked.

"My name's Dolly. Dolly Linn." She replied.

"That's a very cute name. My name's Lavi."

"Nice to meet you Lavi." Dolly said with a smile.

"How old are you?" Lavi asked.

"Five supposedly, but this necklace I wear has kept me looking like this for five years."

"So, you're truly ten?"

"Yes. I don't take this necklace off because the old man gave it to me. He was like a grandfather to me."

"I bet. Do you want to come to the village with me?"

"No, I'm not going there unless I need to. I've got to go. Please don't pass the barrier. Goodbye." With that, she ran off. She was gone before Lavi had the chance to get up. He went back to the village and got a room at the local Inn.

_"Such a strange little girl. I hope Lenalee can find out anything on Allen." _Lavi thought.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer hopefully. By the way, those names for Dolly's brothers and sisters were names of old pets that I used to have. Clea, Misty, Tory, and Orion were cats. Noah, Ivan, and even Dolly are named after dogs that we had. Dolly and Ivan are still in my life. We're getting a new puppy soon too. I'll have to work his name somewhere in the story. :D

See ya,

HB713 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here is your chapter. It was way too long, so I split it in thirds. The second and third parts will be up soon. Now on with the chow, I mean show, I mean chapter, I cannot type today. -_- Anyway, enjoy the chapter, ok? :D

* * *

Chapter 2

~Lenalee~

She continued on and found the village. She went up to a person selling apples from a cart.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy with white hair wearing the same kind of cloak as me?" Lenalee asked.

"No. I would have seen him since this is the only main road in the village. No branching roads." The Vendor man said.

"Oh." Lenalee said disheartened.

"If he was a boy and he'd been coming in from the forest, he's probably long gone. I've heard rumors that boys have been disappearing for five years in that forest. They go in, but never come out again." The Vendor said.

"I see." She was starting to lose hope that her friend was alive. The man noticed how disheartened and sad she looked and thought of something that may help.

"There is someone you can talk to if she'd seen your friend. She lives down the road and knows every face. Never forgets one." He said.

"Where?" She asked, a little bit of hope was still with her.

"All the way at the end of this road. Very nice old lady. She'd probably bake you some nice sweet cookies." The man said. Suddenly, tons of apples fell to the ground as a black and white dog appeared in the center of the apples. It held an apple in its mouth and looked to be a puppy. "Again, come here you little." The dog leaped out and ran toward the forest. "That dog had been stealing from my cart and running off every day for the past three days, three times a day. She'd run off in the forest. Little rascal, one day I'll catch that pup."

"What kind of dog is it?" Lenalee asked.

"No idea, I'd never seen that dog before." The vexed vendor said.

"Maybe I can help you catch her." Lenalee offered.

"If you could catch her, that'd be a blessing. Come around here around in a little bit and help if you wish. The pup tends to come back for another heist after the first one of the evening."

"I'll be sure to do that. Goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye little lady." The vendor said. Lenalee walked down the street until she saw a small house at the end. She knocked on the door. A nice looking old lady opened the door.

"I knew someone would come today. Would you like to come in?" The old lady asked.

"That may not be necessary." Lenalee said.

"Oh, I insist, not often I get visitors." She insisted.

"Ok." Lenalee entered the old lady's house.

"What is your name, child?"

"Lenalee."

"Oh, Lenalee, what a beautiful name. I had just baked some cookies, feel free to have some." The old Lady offered.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"It's my pleasure, why don't you sit at the table. Oh, you may call me Grandmother if you like. That's what I like to be known as."

"Ok." She sat down. "Grandmother, I was wondering if you could tell me if my friend came to this village. He wears the same robe as me and has pure white hair." Lenalee described.

"Oh, out of all the faces I've seen, I don't think I have seen your friend." Grandmother said sadly.

"Oh, I see." Lena lowered her head. There was still a small spark of hope, but will that spark die out?

"I can sense there's something else troubling you besides your lost friend." Grandmother said.

"Oh, yes, this little girl. She has black hair and blond eye brows. Looks to be 5 or 6." Lenalee told her.

"I know of that little girl. A nice gentleman would come around here with her five years ago, but the man had been murdered. Nobody had seen or heard from the sweet little girl since then. Her name was Dolly and she was just the most adorable little thing I'd ever seen. Where did you see her?" She asked.

"In the forest, before I arrived. She had warned me and another friend of mine not to allow him to go further. Saying he'd die within a day." Lenalee said.

"There's an old legend about that forest." Grandmother began, "The legend was that a never ending waterfall of crystal clear water was in the midst of the forest. The legend was that the water was so pure that it could cure any illness. However, five years ago, there had been a murder of someone being drowned in the water. Since then, all boys had been disappearing each time they'd go into the forest. It is unknown why. I believe, the one who murdered someone else, had been male. The victim had been the old man. He had his hunting rifle on him, but wasn't fired. I'm sure that the power of the water fall had casted a spell of some kind somehow to protect itself from being tainted. The waters became pure again after some time, but no man could come near it."

"I wonder why?" Lenalee thought a loud.

"I'm not sure. Ever since the murder, boys disappear. I hope your friend is alright. I'm sorry to say that he may have disappeared as well." Grandmother said.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sure he's ok. I can feel it."

"When there's a strong bond between you and your friends, you can tell everything about them, if they're in trouble, or if they're hurt, or if they're happy. It's like the heart knows. What does your heart tell you?"

"That he'll be ok."

"Then, it must be true."

"Thank you. I best be going. The man at the apple cart needs my help to catch a puppy that's been stealing from his cart."

"I wish you luck. Goodbye."

"Bye." Lenalee left the house of the sweet old lady and went back to the cart.

"I see your back. Has she seen your friend?" The Vendor asked.

"No, but she gave me some great advice." Lenalee said, smiling. The spark of hope had grown to a small flame.

"She's good at that. Anyway, this is around the time the puppy makes her heist."

"Ok. I'll be able to catch her."

"Thank you for this."

"No problem." Just after she said that, she saw the puppy come out of nowhere and take an apple. It started to run, but Lenalee chased her. The puppy had no idea she was following. The puppy ran into a dog door of a small cabin. She listened in, unable to fit in the dog door.

"I'm back, stranger. I'll go get you some water, ok, stranger boy? I'll be back." Lenalee hid as the puppy came out of the cabin. The puppy started running with a rag in its mouth and a bucket on its head. Lenalee followed her and found a spring with a waterfall falling down to it.

_"That must be the crystal watered spring from the woman's story."_ Lenalee thought. The dog shook the bucket off her head, grabbed the handle and dipped the bucket in the water. She pulled it out then place the rag in the bucket and carried the bucket, struggling a bit. Lenalee stepped out. "Looks like you need help there puppy." Lenalee walked forward. The puppy growled at her even though she held the bucket in her mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to carry the bucket for you because it looks heavy." The puppy set the bucket down and Lenalee picked it up. "Lead the way." The puppy started to walk and Lenalee followed. They went back to the cabin. The puppy changed into the form of the little girl she met earlier. "You're that girl."

"Yes, I am. I had to be in disguise so the old lady wouldn't recognize me and ask where the old man is. Because I don't know and I don't want her to be sad." The girl said.

"I see. So, why have you been stealing food recently?" Lenalee asked. She didn't want to tell the little girl about the old man, she wanted the one closer to her to tell her.

"Well, I'll show you." The girl opened the door. "Stranger boy, I'm back." There was a bed and someone had been occupying it. The boy had a very pale face, so pale it was almost as white as the hair on his head, making the red scar on the left side of his face more prominent.

"Allen?" Lenalee said in shock. She had not expected to see Allen lying in the bed. She thought it'd be some other person.

"You know this stranger boy?" The girl asked.

"Yes, he's my friend that went missing." Lenalee said. She went to Allen's side. His eyes were slightly open.

"Oh, I had no idea. I'd been taking care of him for the past few day. He's really sick. So sick that he barely knows what's going on. He can't even speak. See the look in his eyes. They're practically empty. I'd been trying my best to keep him alive, but I'm afraid he'll die. He's the longest lasting one so far, so I still have hope." The girl said.

"He'll make it. I know it." The girl grabbed the rag and rung it of the water, then placed it on his forehead.

"His fever is so high. It doesn't take long until the rag is warm, see?" She took the rag off his head and held it up to Lenalee, she felt it and it was pretty warm.

"The old lady had said that the water was able to heal people. Have you tried giving him any?" Lenalee asked.

"I tried, but I can't get him to drink it." Allen's eyes drifted closed as he fell asleep.

"Is this shelter near the barrier?" Lenalee asked.

"No, it's closer to the safe village." The girl said.

"I see. Can I call my friend that was with me earlier?"

"Oh, that Lavi boy?" Lenalee was surprised the girl knew.

"You know him?"

"Yes, he continued to talk to me after you left."

"Hmm. Here, I'll call him." She pulled out her little golem. "Lavi, can you hear me?"

_"Lenalee, are you alright?" _Lavi's voice came through.

"Yes, I'm fine. Remember that little girl we met earlier?" Lenalee asked.

_"Yea, she warned me not to go forward." _

"Yes, and I found her. I also found Allen."

_"Is he ok? Where are you? How is he? Is he alright?!" _Lavi sounded surprised.

"Calm down Lavi. I'm coming to get you, so I can take you to him."

_"Ok. I'm at the Inn of the village we were in. I'll see you soon."_

"See you soon." The connections broke. "I'll be back with my friend. He's a bookman, he'll be able to help."

"Ok. Be safe. I'll try to keep Allen comfortable." The girl said.

"Thank you." Lenalee left the shed and activated her Dark Boots to get to Lavi faster. She made it to the village and looked for the Inn. Lavi was sitting outside. "Lavi." Lavi looked up and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yea." He stood up and Lenalee grabbed his hand.

"Be sure not to let go."

"Ok." Lenalee flew up into the sky and flew toward the shed. They landed safely and both entered the shed. "Allen." Lavi went to his side. He put a hand on his forehead and immediately pulled away. "Wow, he's burning up so bad." Allen's eyes were open, but he could read no emotions almost like his soul was dead. "He's so sick, this is one of the worst cases I've seen. He's lucky to even be holding on at all. We need to get him somewhere that can help him."

"Grandmother, she might be able to help." Lenalee suggested.

"Grandmother?" Lavi asked.

"I met an old lady in the other village, she told me to call her Grandmother." Lena explained.

"Oh, I see. Hmm, I might have thought of a plan. I want to go there too, but I can't because of the barrier. Can I get there by train, Doll Face?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, but only on the furthest side. I can help you. I can see the barrier." The girl, Doll Face as Lavi called her, said.

"Ok. How high does the barrier go?" Lenalee asked.

"I'd say about 30 feet." Doll Face said.

"That, Lenalee can manage. She can fly. It will be fast to get Allen there by her instead of train. He can't be outside long." Lavi said.

"Ok, let's hurry. Follow me, Lavi. Miss Lenalee, can you get there safely?" Doll Face asked.

"Yes, I will." Lenalee said.

"Good. We'll see you two soon." Lavi and Doll Face left the shed. Lenalee got Allen onto her back.

"Everything will be ok, Allen. You'll get better soon." She opened the door and flew up, making sure to hold tightly onto Allen and flew to the village.

* * *

Will Allen be alright? We may find out in the next chapter

See ya,

HB713 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter as promised :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Landing in front of Grandmother's house. She knocked on the door with her foot. Grandmother opened the door.

"Oh, Lenalee, welcome back. I see you brought someone who doesn't look to well. Bring him inside and I'll see what I can do." Lenalee carried him inside. "Follow me to the guest room." Grandmother led her to a room with a decent sized bed. "Go ahead and set him down dear." Lenalee made sure Allen was lying flat on his back before covering him with a blanket. "We must make sure he is very comfortable. Let me see the poor boy." She felt his forehead. "Poor dear has quite the fever there." She felt around his neck. "Seems he has some swollen tonsils as well." She placed a hand on his chest. "He also has problems breathing, possibly has a deep cough." Then she placed a hand on his stomach. "It seems his stomach is stable. Because of that, he won't have any fowl bowel movements. More like he has more of a chest cold than anything."

"Will he be able to recover?" Lenalee asked.

"In no time, Dearie, in no time at all. The boy is strong willed from what I can tell. He doesn't want to give up. Do you have any idea of when he fell ill?" Grandmother asked.

"I think it's been three days." At least, that's the clues she's drawn since Doll Face stole food from the Vendor for three days.

"Normal children this boy's age would have probably died by now. This one is very special."

"Allen's definitely special to us."

"Allen is his name? What a nice name."

"I can't think of a better name for him." There was a knock on the door.

"You stay with him, I'll go answer the door. Tell me if he wakes." Grandmother said.

"I will." Lenalee pulled up a chair next to Allen. His forehead was very sweaty. "Allen, please feel well soon. We need you. You're part of the family. Everybody at Home misses you and wants you to return. Please Allen, don't give up. I'm just talking to myself, aren't I?" The door opened. Lavi came in.

"How is he?" Lavi asked.

"According to Grandmother, he has a high fever, swollen tonsils, and has problems breathing." Lenalee answered.

"That much, hmm?" Lavi walked up to Allen and placed a hand on his forehead. "He seems to have a fever of 107. _He's deathly ill, but I can't say that in front of Lenalee. It will only cause her to panic."_

"Will it be ok?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen's strong. He'll pull through, I promise, Lenalee. _I hope I'm right." _

"I hope so." She looked sad, scared, and worried.

"Were you able to find anything on the mysterious barrier?" Lavi asked.

"It may be cause be something that happened five years ago. An old man had been drowned in a small pond with a waterfall. The water was said to be pure and could heal any illness, but because of the murder, it set up a protective barrier to prevent any men from causing the death of someone in the spring and tainting the water further. I'm thinking it could possibly be Innocence."

"I see. Well, since I can't go in the forest without falling ill, I say you're the only one who can do this, Lena." Lavi pointed out.

"I kind of figured. I'll call my brother and tell him the current situation. When should I search for the spring?"

"It's getting dark now, probably wise to go in the morning. That way you can catch the train and then back to the Order as soon as possible. So the Innocence can be secured by Hevlaska." Lavi suggested.

"Ok, then I can come back soon to help Allen get well."

"Sounds like a plan. Go ahead and call the chief." Lenalee nodded and stood up. She found the old lady in the kitchen with Doll Face sitting happily on a chair, eating a peanut butter cookie.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, Sweetie?" Grandmother asked.

"I was wondering if I could use your telephone."

"Of course, Dear. It's in the living room." She said and pointed to the living room.

"Thank you." She walked to the living room and set up her golem. She put the phone to her ear.

_"Hello?" _Komui asked on the other side.

"Hey Brother." Lenalee replied back.

_"Lenalee, I'm so happy to hear from you. You aren't still mad, are you?" _Komui asked. He sounded relieved that Lenalee was alright.

"Of course not. Allen has been found, by the way."

_"He has? Is he alright?"_

"He's very sick. According to Lavi, he has a fever of 107."

_"Hmm, I see. What about his investigation?"_

"I narrowed down where the Innocence is located. I'm the only one who can find it. I'll bring it in once I find it, then I'll return here to get Allen back up to health so we can get him home."

_"Alright then. I'll be looking forward to your return, be safe sis."_

"I'll try to be. I love you, big brother."

_"I love you too, Lenalee."_

"See you soon."

_"Goodbye."_ She hung up and took her golem away from the cord. She went back to the guest room.

"Were you able to get ahold of him?" Lavi asked.

"Yea. He agrees with the plan." Lenalee answered.

"Good." Lenalee sat in a chair next to Lavi's. She brushed Allen's bangs away from his face. "He'll be ok, Lenalee." Doll Face walked inside.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's got a very high fever, swollen tonsils, and rough breathing. Other than that, he's fine. And he'll be fine. He'll recover." Lavi said.

"As long as he recovers." She walked up to the bed and sat on the end. "I remember when I met him. He seemed so nice and friendly from the start. I felt I could trust him."

"How did you guys meet?" Lenalee asked.

"Heard him walking through the forest." Doll Face answered.

~Flashback~

_"I was in my shed looking for something and heard a noise. So I went to investigate."_

When she opened the door, there was a boy walking around yelling the name, "Timcanpy!? Where are you?!"

"Stranger boy." The boy turned to the voice. "Don't go further, if you value your life, you'll turn right now and go back the way you came. It's not safe beyond this point."

_"He was nearly about to step through the barrier. Then he said something I didn't expect."_

"Oh, uh, does it have to do with this barrier-like thing."

"You can see it?"

_"I was shocked that he could see what others couldn't see, except for me. Nobody had been able to see the barrier before."_

"There's a few things I can see that others can't. This must be one of them. Why, can you see it?"

"Yes. I've been able to see it for five years when it appeared."

"What's beyond this barrier?"

"A village, but you shouldn't go through. Boys who walk through the barrier fall deathly sick. You seem too nice to have such a fate."

"Oh, I see. Is there any way around it?"

"Only by going to the train, but some of the barrier is in the train as well." The girl walked up to him and stood in front of him. "I'm able to be safely in the barrier."

_"After I said that, there was something strange that happened to his eye. It turned red and he looked around." _

"An Akuma is near."

_"Then, I felt something wrap around my waist. The boy ran into the barrier and shot at the creature holding me."_

The Akuma exploded and Allen managed to catch her. He didn't feel well at all. He fell to the ground after he set her down.

_"He started coughing heavily and was extremely pale all of a sudden."_

"I thought I told you not to enter the barrier." He smiled.

"I couldn't, let you get hurt."

_"Then, he fell unconscious. He was so pale and sickly looking."_

"Stranger boy!" She tried getting him to wake up.

_"I tried desperately to wake him up. But, he would wake. So I took him to the shed."_

The girl dragged the boy to the shed she had been occupying and managed to get him onto the bed. She covered him up. He woke up slightly. "Don't worry stranger Boy, I'll take good care of you. My name's Dolly."

_"After he barely woke up, I told him who I was then he fell back asleep…"_

~End Flashback~

"… So, I've been taking care of him for three days. I was going to try and get him back to health." Dolly finished.

"You did your best. Now, all we can do is hope." Lavi said.

"Right. You know, I've taken care of others before him, but they seemed to disappear the day after. He's strong, he's lasted much longer than anyone I've met." Dolly said.

"Allen has always been strong." Lenalee said.

"Lena…lee." They turned to look at who spoke and they saw it had been Allen. He was still asleep it seemed.

"He said your name, Lenalee. Maybe he can hear you?" Lavi said.

"Do you really think so? Earlier, when I saw him, he didn't seem to know what was going on or who I am. Like his mind was dead but his body was alive." Lenalee pointed out.

"Well, right now it's like that, but it's only because his fever is causing him to be like that. We're lucky that he isn't having hallucinations. He'll be out of it for some time." The door opened.

"I have set up the other guest rooms for you, kids. When you're ready to retire, just go on to bed. Now, how about some supper? That is, if you're hungry." Grandmother offered.

"I'm not hungry." Lenalee said.

"I am. I guess I'll take you up on the offer, Ma'am." Grandmother said.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Follow me, Lavi. And fall me Grandmother. Ma'am is too fancy."

"How do you know my name?"

"I remember seeing you when you were a little boy, no more than three years of age. I never forget a face." Lavi shrugged and followed Grandmother anyway. Dolly followed as well. She stopped at the door.

"Miss Lenalee, Stranger boy-, I mean, Allen will be alright. You'll see. He'll be better before you know it. Don't worry. Ok?" Dolly encouraged.

"Ok. Thank you Dolly." Dolly nodded and continued on. _"Dolly's such a nice little girl." _She turned to Allen. He was sleeping peacefully, but breathing raggedly. _"Oh, Allen, please get well."_

* * *

We shall see Lenalee, we shall see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter coming soon.

See ya,

HB713 :D


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a bit short. This is part three of Lenalee's Point of view. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 4

~The following morning~

She woke up to a hand touching her cheek. She looked up.

"Allen?" Allen gave Lenalee a soft smile. Almost seemed like he was assuring her that everything would be alright. "Thank you for waking me up, even if you didn't mean to. I need to get going. I'll be back soon. Don't you worry. Dolly and Lavi will take good care of you." She stood up and left the room. Allen waving slightly and weakly behind her.

"Ah, I see the sleeper bug is awake." Lavi said.

"Huh?" Lenalee was confused.

"You fell asleep while watching over Allen as you could probably tell, and it's about ten in the morning."

"Oh, yea. He was the one who woke me up. He touched my cheek and that woke me up. I'm going to get going to find the innocence."

"Not without breakfast young lady. You need to keep up your nutrition or you'll be the one lying in bed." Grandmother handed her a plate of eggs. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I whipped up some eggs for you."

"Thank you very much." Lenalee sat at the table and began eating her eggs.

"Dolly has gone to the back yard to tend to my garden. I taught her how a long time ago. She seemed to enjoy it. She's picking the herbs that's needed for some soup I'll whip up to get Allen into tip top shape again."

"Thank you for all your help." Lenalee said, gratefully.

"It's my pleasure, Sweetie." Lenalee finished up her eggs and handed them to the lady.

"The eggs were delicious." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Why, thank you. It does this old heart good seeing someone likes my cooking. You go ahead and run along now. Find that Innocence you've been talking about and hurry back."

"I will." Lenalee went outside. Lavi saw her off. "Lavi, if Allen wakes up enough, let him know that I'll return soon."

"I'll be sure of that. Be safe Lenalee." Lavi told her.

"Thank you." She activated the innocence and flew off toward the waterfall of legend. Lavi smiled as she left. Lenalee found the water fall and flew closer. First, she checked the source of the waterfall. A pool of green water. Upon further inspection, she saw the green water was caused by something in the water, not the actual water itself. She flew in closer and landed next to the pond. She took a deep breath and plucked her head under the water. She saw the green glow in a small crevice near some rocks. She took off her over coat and her exorcist jacket, leaving her in a skirt and a similar dress shirt as Allen without the tie. She dove under the water and grabbed at the glowing object then swam up. She swam to the edge and pulled herself up. Sitting on the edge, she looked at the object in her hand. "I knew it. Innocence was the cause."

"I'd hand that over if I were you." Lenalee turned and saw…

"Road."

"That is correct. Now, be a good doll and hand over the Innocence and I won't harm you." Road said with her usual smile.

"You must think I'm an idiot if you believe I'll hand the Innocence over willingly." Lenalee said.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't, it was just to see if I could get it from you easy. But, it seems we'll have to do this the hard way. I was going to spare you and your dark boots even though you caused a big fuss back in Germany. Guess we'll have to do it the hard way."

"Oh, is that so. Well, you won't get this Innocence, or mine."

"We'll see about that. Akuma, play time." Several Akuma came out. Mostly level twos, some level ones. There seemed to be an endless amount. "You have three options. First one, you can just hand over the Innocence and walk away. Two, you can get beat and we take the innocence in your hand and your dark boots. Or, third, you can play with me. If you win my game, I'll let you go, you can keep the innocence."

"How about we go to my option, I beat every one of these Akuma and then I beat you."

"Would you really hurt a little girl?"

"You're no little girl, you're a monster."

"I'm no monster, I'm just a small adorable human girl. Like that one girl I saw playing in a garden at the end of a street. In the window, you could see a poor boy was bed ridden and a sweet girl was resting her head beside him, waiting for him to wake up."

"You wouldn't…" Lenalee knew exactly what place she was talking about.

"Oh, you don't think so. I can leave you alone and attack that small village if you like."

"No! Don't."

"Ah, I see. Ok, then let's play, Lenalee."

* * *

What's going to happen to Lenalee? What's Road going to do to her? Will anyone come to her rescue? We'll see

See ya,

HB713 :D


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was a bit too short, so I'll add Chapter 6 soon after I promise. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 5

~Dolly~

Dolly walked inside the house with a basket of herbs and set them on the counter.

"I think these are the right ones." Dolly said.

"Those will do, nicely. Thank you so much, Sweet heart." Grandmother said.

"No problem. Did Miss Lenalee go already?"

"She did. She'll be back soon."

"I hope she's ok."

"As do I, child. Now, why don't you ask Lavi if he'll read you a book? He seems like a nice young man."

"Ok." Dolly walked To Allen's room where Lavi had been watching over. "How is he?"

"He seems to be doing fine. His fever has dropped a bit. I estimate it's at 105 degrees Fahrenheit." Lavi described.

"Well, at least it's dropped, even if a little." Dolly said.

"Very." Suddenly, Allen's eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times. "Are you ok there, Allen?" He sat up.

"Lavi, it's Lenalee. She's in danger, I can sense it." Allen said. His voice sounded a bit dry and raspy.

"How can you-" Lavi started to say.

"There's no time to ask questions, she needs help." Allen cut him off. Allen pulled back the covers and was about to stand up.

"Whoa, take it easy, you're still recovering. Your fever might be messing with your head." Lavi said, trying to calm him down.

"Lavi, Lenalee's in danger. We've got to do something. My fever has nothing to do with this." Allen said.

"Allen, just lay back down. If it makes you feel better, I'll go and check on her."

"But, what if-"

"Allen, if you don't lay back down right now, I'm going to strap you down to this bed! I'm serious. You're in no condition to fight. I'll find Lenalee and make sure she's safe. Ok?" Lavi said.

"Fine." Allen lied back down.

"Good. Doll Face, make sure he stays under the covers." Lavi ordered.

"Ok." Dolly agreed to said order.

"I'll be back, soon, I promise." Lavi then left. Dolly took his seat next to Allen's bed and covered him up.

"This is for your own good, Allen. We don't want you to get hurt. Miss Lenalee will be ok." Dolly said.

"I hope you're right, Dolly." Allen coughed harshly a few times into his hand.

"Are you ok?" Dolly asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine. I hate being like this. Unable to help my friends. They've done so much for me, so why can't I do anything for them?"

"Because, they care so much about you. You bring joy to everyone's lives, Allen. You're like a fire place in a cold house. The house being every heart you've touched with the warmth of your fire. We all need you, Allen." There was silence until Grandmother walked in.

"I made you some soup, Allen. Are you able to sit up?" Grandmother said.

"Yea." Allen sat up and rested his back against the pillow. Grandmother handed him the bowl.

"Eat slowly or you'll get a stomach ache." Allen nodded and took a sip of the soup. "Dolly, why don't we leave Allen to eat in peace?"

"But, Lavi told me to keep an eye on him." Dolly said.

"He'll be fine. Come on." Grandmother said.

"Ok." Dolly followed Grandmother outside the room.

"I understand your worry, but don't. I noticed one of the herbs you grabbed unintentionally actually puts people to sleep. So I added some. He should be falling asleep soon."

"Oh, I see. Very clever. I just hope everything will be alright." Dolly said.

"I'm sure everything will. Would you like a cookie?" Grandmother asked.

"Sure."

"Come on." Dolly followed Grandmother to the kitchen. She opened the cookie jar and handed her three peanut butter cookies. After enjoying the cookies with some milk, Dolly went to check on Allen to see if he was done eating. When she got there, she saw the bowl of soup was sitting on the nightstand, the window was wide open. There was no Allen in site.

"Oh no! Grandmother!" Dolly ran out of the room and back to the kitchen. "Grandmother, Allen's gone. The window's wide open and he's nowhere."

"Oh no."

"What are we going to do? He'll die if he's out for too long. He still has a bad fever."

"We'll go out and look for him."

"Ok." Grandmother found a jacket and put it on, then tied her long grey hair back. "I won't need a jacket. I can keep myself warm. Watch." Dolly transformed herself into a dog.

"You were that pup causing a ruckus at the fruit stand." Dolly nodded. "Well, let's go. We can still possibly catch up to him with the state he's in."

"Raff!"

"Let's go." Grandmother and the small pup left the house.

* * *

Allen, where have you gone?

See ya,

HB713 :D


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is very short too. -_- I will post another chapter soon, not to worry! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

~Allen~

Allen ran as fast as he could to the forest. Fear for Lenalee's life motivated him to keep running. All he wore were his black pants and is white undershirt. His left eye activated, meaning that there's Akuma nearby. The feeling got closer and closer as he ran into the forest and found a waterfall. He heard something at the top and began to climb, despite how weak his muscles were then. He had to get to Lenalee. He had to make sure everything was ok. Once reaching the top, he saw something he had hoped he wouldn't see. Lenalee appeared to be unconscious with Road Camelot standing in front of her.

"Oh, I see someone had finally showed up. Allen, I thought you were bedridden." Road said, her usual smile on her face.

"You underestimate me." Allen said and activated his Innocence. "Leave Lenalee alone."

"What are you going to do about it? You look so pale, I bet you're moving only on your will power at the moment." Road said.

"What did you do to Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"She agreed to play with me, if she wins my game I will let her go free with the Innocence she collected and her own. Did you know, we of the Noah family can destroy Innocence? We're looking for one that is known as the Heart. It has the strong power. Also, it has the power to render all Innocence fragments useless when destroyed."

"I won't let you destroy a particle of In-Innocence." Allen's body started feeling weaker and weaker. _"What's going on? I thought I had more energy left." _He fell to his knees then fell the rest of the way to the ground. His vision started to blur. _"No, get up. You've got to protect Lenalee. What's wrong?" _He tried to get up. _"I c-can't fall asleep. Or Lenalee will…" _His eyes started to draw close. He had his head turned in a way where he could see Lenalee. He felt a hand go to his forehead.

"Aw, you came here to save your friend, but it turns out your efforts were a waste. Sweet dreams, Allen Walker." And with that, all consciousness left Allen's mind as he fell asleep. Unknown whether he'd ever wake again.

* * *

Oh no, Allen! Will he ever wake up?! Will Road do anything to him while he's unconscious?

See ya,

HB713 :D


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. Hopefully that makes up for those short chapters Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 7

~Lavi~

He continued to run through the forest. He finally found the waterfall the Old Woman told him about.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, extend!" The end of his hammer extended up as he made it to the top of the waterfall. The sight was horrible. "Allen! Lenalee!" He landed down.

"Oh, you must be the last one." Road said. She was by Allen's side with a hand to his forehead.

"What did you do to them?" Lavi asked bitterly.

"I only sent Lenalee to my realm of dreams. Allen fell asleep on his own. Poor boy is so sick. You should have made sure he'd stay in bed. Now, all three of you are at my mercy." Road said.

"As if I'd give in to you. Release Lenalee now!" Lavi ordered.

"I'm not going to follow orders from you. What do you take me for? I've been around much longer than you have, Bookman."

"What?"

"Oh, yes, I know all about the Bookman line. You're traveling with your grandfather aren't you? But, he isn't here, is he? I wonder where he could be. Possibly on the train here to make sure his next heir isn't doing something stupid."

"Enough of your mind games. Release Lenalee and step away from Allen."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I will."

"Hahaha, you're such a fool. How can you even be the successor of Bookman?! Hahahaha!" road laughed.

"Shut your mouth. When it comes to my friends, I will do anything to protect them."

"Is that really," She paused, "the job of a Bookman? I thought they weren't supposed to choose sides. Or make friends."

"They're essential to History."

"I wonder how your friends would feel if they knew your secret. That you don't really care for them."

"Shut up! Extend!" The hammer extended toward her, but she easily dodged it.

"Is that really th-" She stopped mid-sentence. She looked down and saw Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon in the gun form on her stomach. He blasted her away from him, then got up.

"What was in that soup?" Allen asked to himself.

"Allen, I told you to stay put. Why didn't you listen?" Lavi said.

"Now is not the time to talk about that. We need to save Lenalee the best we can first." Allen said.

"Save her? From what? She's only in my dream realm. No physical harm will happen to her, though she may lose her mind with what I'm showing her." Road said.

"You evil witch." Allen said with spite.

"Oh, you must really hurt my feelings. I thought you were nice, Allen. I kind of like this side of you. Makes you even cuter to see you like this." Road smiled sadistically. Lavi's hammer extended toward her, but she dodged out of the way, but right into the range of fire from Allen, making her quickly dodge, but not seeing the hammer coming back and hitting her in the back. Allen shot at her as she flew by. Lavi got her to be tossed into closer range for Allen to hit her. He managed to get in a few hits, before she managed to recover and fly up. "Enough of this game. It's boring. We'll get you next time, be sure of that." Her door appeared. "Goodbye." She snapped her fingers before she went through her door. Allen was about to run after her to stop her, but Lavi caught him in time.

"Lavi, let me go. We've got to stop her. She mustn't get away." Allen said as he struggled to escape.

"Allen, stop. You'll get sicker if you try to fight like this. Calm down, let her go." Lavi said. Road turned.

"Such a sweet Bookman, watching out for your so called 'friends.' Well, see you around." She went through her door and it disappeared.

"She got away…" Allen trailed off.

"At least she didn't destroy the innocence." Lavi pointed out.

"Let me go." Allen said quietly.

"Since the door's gone, sure." Lavi let go and Allen slowly walked over to Lenalee. He sat in front of her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Lenalee, wake up." He shook her a bit. Her eyes seemed dull, then they started to sparkle with life. "Lenalee. Are you ok?" His voice sounded a bit strained.

_"This isn't good. Allen might be worse off than when we found him." _Lavi thought. Lenalee looked up. Allen gave a weak smile.

"I think she's ok." He coughed a few times. "Lenalee, can you hear me?"

_"He's struggling to talk. I've got to get him back inside someplace for him to recover."_ Lavi thought more. He walked over and put a hand on Allen's shoulder. When he did that, Allen fell limp and fell over. "Oh no, Allen!" Lenalee finally snapped to attention.

"Oh my goodness. What's going on, what's Allen doing here?" Lenalee asked. She was scared and confused.

"He was concerned for you and so he came to find you. I tried to tell him to stay behind. I thought he would. I thought I told Doll face to keep an eye on him. So, I don't know how he got here. I'm sorry Lenalee. I guess I couldn't stop him. Are you alright?" Lavi asked.

"A bit shaken up, but I'm fine. Where did Road go?" She asked.

"She's long gone. I'm guessing she just returned to where ever she lives."

"Did she hurt you guys at all?"

"I don't think so. I think Allen just passed out because he's so sick." Lavi felt his forehead. His eyes went wide, worry and fear were mainly seen in his eyes. _"His head is so hot. He might have a fever of 110. This is not good. We need to get him some help."_

"What's wrong?" Lenalee must have seen his fear in his eyes.

"Nothing. It'll be alright. His fever just went up a bit, that's all." He knew it was a lie. "_Yea, a whole five degrees!"_ He yelled at himself. "Allen will be ok. Right now we need to get somewhere where he can get help."

"You're right."

"I'll carry him on my back. I'll use my Hammer to get us down safely. Will you fly or will you come with?"

"I'll fly down, so it will be less worrisome."

"Alright." Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and flew over to the edge. Lavi got Allen on his back and stood next to Lenalee. "Big hammer, little hammer, extend." The hammer end went down to the ground. Lavi grabbed on then it shrunk down. Lenalee landed next to them. "This is the second time I have to carry Short Stack."

"N-Name's Allen, Bunny rabbit." Allen said, barely. Seemed to either be sleep talking or he was barely conscious.

"Hey, he talked. Maybe he's slightly conscious still." Lavi said hopefully.

"I hope Allen will be alright." Lenalee said.

"He will be." They made it to the village, but didn't like the site. All the homes and buildings were destroyed. Those that weren't had large holes in them that could have only been caused by an Akuma.

"Oh no. Then, does that mean…" Lenalee trailed off.

"I'll go check. You see if you can find any survivors." Lavi ordered more than suggested.

"Ok. Be careful, there could still be some Akuma lurking around."

"You be careful too." Lenalee went to the first house in sight while Lavi went down the road to the house on the end and found it in shambles. It wasn't even standing anymore. The roof had caved in. _"Oh no… what do I do? I can't leave Allen here to search, can I? I'll have to." _Lavi set Allen on the ground. He took off his scarf and folded it up, using it as a pillow for Allen, then took off his Exorcist cloak and covered him as much as he could. He went inside the house and looked around. "Doll Face?! Granny!? Are you guys here?" He looked under everything and could not find a trace of the little girl or the old woman. "Doll Face! Granny! Answer, please!" He couldn't find anything.

"Lavi!" Lenalee landed in front of him. "I couldn't find survivors. All of the villagers from what I could find were gone, only their clothes remained, either that or they had been crushed by the cave ins. Any sign of Dolly or Grandmother?"

"No. It's like they vanished." Lavi said.

"Do you think they might have gone into the forest?" Lenalee thought a loud.

"I don't know, but we need to get Allen some help."

"Right." They went back out. Lenalee carried Allen this time. Lavi put on his coat and scarf, then the two headed to the forest. They were deep in the forest by the evening light.

"Miss Lenalee! Lavi!" The two turned their heads and saw Dolly running up to them. "You guys are alright. Hmm? What happened to Allen? Is he ok?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, we need to get him some help though. Where's Granny?" Lavi asked.

"Here I am. I see you've found Allen. That's very good. Let's get to the town." Grandmother said.

"Um, your town… it's been destroyed by several Akuma." Lenalee said sadly.

"What? Then what will happen? Where will Grandmother stay?" Dolly asked.

"We'll figure something out, Sweetie. I guess our only alternative is to head to the other town on the way." Grandmother said, didn't seem fazed that her home was destroyed that she lived in for so long.

"Seems like our best bet." Lenalee agreed. The group made it to the next town.

"I should still have my room at the Inn. Let's go." They followed Lavi to the village inn. "Here we are. The lady who owns this place is very nice." They entered the inn.

"Oh, Red haired kid, welcome back. Where were you last night? You left and never came back." The lady behind the counter asked.

"Sorry, I had to help my friend. He's sick. Do you mind if we stay here?" Lavi asked.

"The more the merrier. Here, I'll register another room for you girls. I assume it's alright for the two boys to share a room." She smiled.

"Yes, that's fine. I'd like to keep an eye on him."

"Alright. Here's your other key. Room 4. Enjoy your stay." She handed Lenalee the key.

"Thank you ma'am." They went upstairs. "See what I mean, she's very kind." They went to Room 3. "This is the room I have. Let's get Allen into bed then I'll call Gramps to see when he'll be able to get here."

"Sounds good." Lenalee said Lavi unlocked the door. Lenalee walked in and got Allen onto the bed. Dolly came over and covered them up.

"Dolly, what happened earlier?" Lavi asked.

"We gave him the herbal soup, it had a sleeping herb in it, so we thought he'd fall asleep and wouldn't leave, but he didn't finish it. He must have escaped when I went to get some cookies." Dolly explained.

"Well, I guess we can be kind of relieved, because you guys could have gotten seriously hurt." Lavi said.

"Was the village that bad? Were there any survivors?" Dolly asked.

"No, the Akuma killed them all." Lenalee said, sadly.

"Even the Apple vendor?" Dolly asked. She came to like the Apple Vendor.

"Yes. Every last one." Lenalee said.

"That's such a shame that they couldn't remain in this consciousness any longer. Nobody truly died, never forget. As long as the soul lives on. One day, you will see eachother once again." Grandmother said.

"Very true." Lenalee agreed.

"I'm going to call Gramps now." Lavi left the room and pulled out his wireless Golem. "Golem, transmit to my grandfather's." There was some static then,

_"Lavi, what is it?" _Bookman asked.

"Hey, Gramps. I was just wondering if you can make your way over here. Allen isn't doing too well. I think we need your input and see how long it will take for him to recover." Lavi said.

_"I'm already on my way. I'm about an hour away. Don't do anything stupid." _Bookman said.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, Gramps. I'll see you soon."

_"Goodbye." _He hung up and Lavi shut off the connection. The door opened.

"I'm going to run the Innocence to Headquarters, alright?" Lenalee said.

"Alright, be careful, Lenalee." Lavi said.

"I will, don't worry. I also have all my strength back."

"That's good. Will you be coming back?"

"Of course."

"Alright." Lenalee walked away. Lavi walked back inside. "Gramps is on his way. He'll be here soon."

"Ah, it will be nice to see Mr. Bookman again. He was such a kind man." Grandmother said.

"That old Panda isn't that kind. He usually hits me on the head." Lavi said.

"Probably because you deserved it. You're pretty uncouth." Grandmother said.

"Hey!" Lavi yelled.

"It's true." Grandmother said.

"Both of you, stop it. We need to keep it down. Allen is sleeping. He needs his rest. Both of you, either stop arguing or get out." Dolly warned.

"Doll Face is right, Granny." Lavi said.

"Grandmother, do you know what became of Grandfather? I had the impression you'd ask me if I knew where he was, but you haven't." Dolly asked.

"Oh, my Darling child." Grandmother walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I didn't mention it because I knew what had become of him. I didn't know you never knew. Or where you were. If I had known, you wouldn't have been so alone for so long."

"Grandmother, what are you saying? Grandfather, did he…" Dolly trailed off, half expecting the answer what she thought it was going to be.

"I'm sad to say yes. His body was discovered five years ago, just before the strange disappearances began. He had been drowned in the water at the base of the waterfall." Dolly gasped and hugged the old woman tight. She started to cry. "I'm so sorry baby girl. If I had known you where you were, I would have gotten you instead of you staying out there in the wilderness. No child should have to endure that." The room was silent except for the girl's sobs.

* * *

Aw, Poor Doll Face she had no idea what became of the man she had come to know as her grandfather. We'll see Lenalee in the next chapter.

See ya,

HB713 :D


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said, Lenalee's part now. This was going to be put in two chapters, but I decided not to because it would have been too short. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 8

~Lenalee~

Lenalee had made it to the train station and waited for the train to arrive. It was a long time until it finally arrived, but it was going the wrong direction. She was supposed to go on the train heading south-west. Not North-east. Though, she recognized who stepped off.

"Bookman?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. I was on my way here already when Lavi called. Where is the Inn?" Bookman asked.

"Um, when you enter, you go straight and then take a right on the second street, then keep going until you pass three streets. Turn left then down a little more and it should be on the right side of the road." She said, knowing Bookman would remember.

"Thank you. Are you alright?" Bookman asked. Last he saw her, she had nerve damage.

"Yes I'm fine."

"That's good. Glad to see you've recovered from the nerve damage done to you in Germany."

"Thanks."

"I'll be on my way now."

"See you again." Bookman walked into town. The train took another two hours to return going the right way. _"I could have gotten there faster with the dark boots. Oh well. Time to get going."_ She got on the train that went to the town she needed in order to get back to the black order. Upon arriving home, her brother hugged her tightly and didn't seem to want to release her, ever.

"Lenalee, I'm so glad you're home, safe and sound." Komui said.

"It's great to be Home." Lenalee said. She hugged her brother back. _"To think, I might have never been able to see him again if it weren't for Allen and Lavi." _She started to cry.

"Lenalee, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Komui asked.

"I-I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for being angry at you too. I love you big brother. Please don't ever leave." Lenalee pleaded.

"I promise. I will never leave you alone in this world. I love you too, Lenalee." Komui hugged her tighter. Komui had not been told what had happened to his sister, about meeting up with the Noah once again. The two siblings stayed like this until Lenalee stopped crying. "Let's go secure that innocence. Then you can head out as soon as you want to."

"Ok." They went to Hevlaska to secure the Innocence.

"Lenalee, I see you've returned safely. Even if it's just for a short time. Welcome back." Hevlaska said.

"It's great to be back." Lenalee said.

"How is Allen and Lavi?" Hev asked.

"Lavi is doing well. According to Lavi, Allen is ok." Lenalee said.

"That's good. Tell them I wish them the best."

"I'll be sure of that." Lenalee pulled the Innocence out of her pocket. "Here's the Innocence that was the cause of the disappearances."

"Very well done. Come and rest inside me, Innocence. You will one day be a powerful weapon once we found you and accommodator." The Innocence flew up and went inside Hevlaska. "I will see you soon, Lenalee."

"See you soon." Komui rose the platform and they got off. "I'll be back soon, Komui. Next time I return, I'll return with Allen, Lavi, and Bookman."

"And I will be looking forward to seeing all of you." Lenalee smiled.

"Excuse me, Lenalee?" Lenalee turned around to be greeted by Johnny.

"Oh, hello Johnny." Lenalee said.

"Hello. Um, this container holds some Dango for Allen. Jerry cooked it up so you'd be able to take it to him." Johnny said and handed her a box.

"Tell Jerry I said thanks and that I will definitely make sure Allen gets this." Lenalee said.

"Alright. Be careful out there, Lenalee." Johnny said.

"I will Johnny." Lenalee left to go back to Scotland. Even though it was dark out. She could still find her way. Instead of going by train, she figured her Dark Boots would work best. She flew back to Scotland with no problem. She went inside the Inn and ran up to the room Allen was in. Upon entering, she saw everyone there.

"Ah, Lenalee. You made it back." Lavi said.

"That was fast." Dolly said.

"I used my dark boots on the return. How's Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, there's no point in lying. Allen has a fever of 112. If his fever doesn't go down by tomorrow, there's a likely chance he may not make it." Bookman said. This caught Lenalee by surprise. "It will take a miracle for him to survive this. Just what has he been doing?"

"He came to help Lenalee. She had been attacked by the Clan of Noah again. I told Allen to stay put, but I guess he didn't listen." Lavi said.

"Allen…" Dolly said. "H-he… he won't give up that easy. He's going to fight. He's going to win. He won't die. He's strong. I know he'll pull through. He's been through much worse I'm sure."

"Dolly, Allen has a very high fever." Grandmother said.

"I know, but Allen isn't a quitter. He'll make it. We just have to believe in him." Dolly said.

"Doll Face is right. Allen is strong and resilient. Plus, don't forget Hevlaska's prophesy. The Destroyer of Time is still needed." Lavi said.

~A few days later~

Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman are the only ones left at the Inn with Allen. Grandmother and Dolly went to the forest to fix up the shed and they're going to live there together. The village isn't a far walk to get supplies. They come by every now and then to check on how Allen's doing. The Dango had been kept in the fridge by the front counter lady, who's made sure nobody touches it. Lenalee checks in every day at the order to let them know how everything is going with Allen. So far, he hasn't woken up since the fight. Causing much worry between his friends. According to Bookman, his fever dropped to 109.

"It's been three days and he still hasn't woken up." Lenalee said. She was sitting in a chair next to Allen's bed.

"He will Lenalee. Remember how out of it he was when his fever was 107." Lavi said.

"Because of him, Dolly and Grandmother are alive, but the rest of the village was destroyed by the Akuma. If Allen hadn't come, then I could have lost and gotten my Innocence and the Innocence I found destroyed. He was trying to make sure that didn't happen." Lenalee said

"I could have stopped Road myself. Allen didn't need to come." Lavi said.

"If he didn't and you managed to stop Road, then Allen, Dolly and Grandmother would have died. Even though Allen is Immune to the Akuma virus, being so sick and not able to cure it he would have died. If he did have enough strength to cure it, then the cave in of the house could have killed him. Because of how things turned out, the Innocence is safe." Lenalee pointed out.

"Have you not realized what Dolly is?" Bookman said. It took a few minutes for them to think of the answer.

"She's an accommodator?! But how?" Lenalee asked.

"The necklace around her neck allows her to turn from dog to human and human to dog. She is also, able to cast a barrier to protect others, but she doesn't have a high enough synchro rate to do it." Bookman said.

"I had no idea. So, we should take her to the Black Order with us?" Lavi asked.

"That would be wise. We need as many exorcists as we can get." Bookman said.

"But, she's just a little girl." Lenalee pointed out.

"She's truly ten years old. That necklace has kept her young. She told me herself." Lavi said.

"Then, what about Grandmother? She'll be all alone." Lenalee also pointed out.

"She knows how to bake and cook, right? Maybe she can help Jerry in the kitchen with deserts." Lavi said.

"Alright then. We will have to talk to them about this." Lenalee said.

"Indeed." Bookman agreed. They turned to look at Allen. They saw his eyes were open and he was looking out the window.

"Allen, you're finally awake." Lenalee said. He turned to Lenalee's voice. "How are you feeling?" Allen slightly moved his mouth to talk, but no words could come out.

"He mustn't have the energy to speak yet." Lavi said.

"Oh. How long until you think he'll have his strength back?" Lena asked nobody in particular, hoping one of the Bookman would answer.

"It could be days until his strength returns enough to speak. He seems to have enough strength to move his head and keep his eyes open." Bookman said. Allen looked Lenalee right in the eyes and smiled.

"You're right Allen." Lenalee said, smiling back.

"How do you know what he means?" Lavi asked.

"Allen always smiles like that to assure me everything will be ok." Bookman felt his forehead.

"Seems like his fever has done down significantly since last time I checked. It's dropped to 104." He said.

"It dropped a whole five degrees?" Lavi asked, eyes going wide.

"Yes. It seems Allen isn't going to give up easily." Bookman answered.

"When was the last you checked?" Lena asked.

"Last night. It must have dropped through the night."

"Well, if he keeps progressing like that, he'll be better in no time." Lavi pointed out. The door opened. Dolly and the old lady walked in.

"Grandmother, Allen's awake now." Dolly ran over to Allen's bed. "I'm glad you're finally awake, big brother. Do you mind if I call you that?" He slightly shook his head. "Yay!" She smiled happily.

"Dolly, there's something we need to talk to you about." Lenalee started.

"Oh, really? What?" Dolly asked.

"Well, we think you may be an accommodator of Innocence. We were thinking about bringing you with us to the Black Order and seeing for sure." Lavi finished.

"But, Grandmother…" Doll trailed off.

"She can come too if she wishes. Jerry has been wanting an assistant." Lenalee said.

"I'd love to come and cheer her on." Grandmother said.

"Then, once Allen is feeling well again, we'll take you two with us." Lavi said.

"Sounds good." Grandmother said.

"I can't wait to see the Black Order. What's it like?" Dolly asked.

"It's very large. And we all feel at home there. There's only one person known to never return." After she said that, Allen pulled the covers over his head.

"What's wrong with big brother?" Dolly asked.

"Uh, he has very bad memories of that one person. His name was General Cross Marian. Allen was his apprentice. I don't entirely know what General Cross has done to him, but judging how he's reacting, it must not have been good." Lenalee explained.

"Poor kid." Dolly said.

"You said it." Lenalee agreed.

* * *

Allen is awake now and slowly recovering. Hopefully he'll fully recover and will finally be able to return home.

See ya,

HB713


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9, finally. We'll see how it unfolds.

* * *

Chapter 9

~A few more days later~

Allen was sitting up in bed, eating the dango that had been made for him. Lenalee was the only one with him. Lavi and Bookman had already gone off to observe some place that Kanda went off to.

"This is really good. Too bad I can't tell Jerry." Allen said.

"You can once we return to the Order. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." Lenalee pointed out. Allen set the dango back in the box for a moment.

"How long until we can return?" He asked.

"We were thinking possibly tomorrow. Your fever is only at 99 degrees. According to Bookman, that's nearly normal."

"Great. I can't wait to get home." Allen picked up the dango again. "I can't believe Dolly is going to be an exorcist."

"I know. She's so small, but she agreed to it."

"It'll be tough, but hopefully she can manage."

"I'm sure she will. She's a tough little girl to survive for five years in the wilderness. Plus, she'll have an older exorcist with her until she learns how to fight better."

"Well, that's good I guess."

"Allen, do you remember what happened before you fell sick?"

"Yea."

~Flashback~

_"Upon arriving at the village, I walked in to ask some questions. It had taken me two days to get to the town because I got lost again."_

Allen walked in. He saw a man with a cart.

"Who in the heck are you?" A man who looked to be a vender questioned.

"Um good evening, my name's Allen Walker." Allen said. He said it a bit more rushed than he wanted.

"Eh, I don't care." The man said.

"Uh, ok. Do you know anything about the disappearances?" Allen asked.

"No! Now get out!"

"I'm very sorry. I'll be leaving now." Allen said quickly. He started to walk away.

"Good for nothin' kids arrivin' askin about disappearin' people. That doesn' 'appen 'ere." The vendor muttered. Allen was able to hear.

"Where does it happen?"

"In the next village over, through the forest. Now go away. And cut your hair, you look like a hobo." Allen quickly headed toward the forest. He rested once he was at the border.

"Do I really look like a hobo, Tim?" Timcanpy flew off his head and started to fly away. "Timcanpy wait!"

_"I lost Timcanpy in the trees when I made it to the forest. I was out of breath because I was running away from that angry man. I had no idea what he had against new comers."_

"Timcanpy!? Great, I lost him. Timcanpy!? Where are you?!" Allen shouted.

_"Then I heard a small voice."_

"Stranger boy." Allen turned to the voice and saw the little girl. "Don't go further, if you value your life, you'll turn right now and go back the way you came. It's not safe beyond this point." Allen turned in front of him. That's when he saw the barrier.

_"It was kind of see through and it was whitish grey. It swirled around too."_

"Oh, uh, does it have to do with this barrier-like thing." Allen asked.

"You can see it?" The little girl asked.

"There's a few things I can see that others can't. This must be one of them. Why, can you see it?" Allen asked.

"Yes. I've been able to see it for five years when it appeared."

"What's beyond this barrier?"

"A village, but you shouldn't go through. Boys who walk through the barrier fall deathly sick. You seem too nice to have such a fate."

"Oh, I see. Is there any way around it?"

"Only by going to the train, but some of the barrier is in the train as well." The girl walked up to him and stood in front of him. "I'm able to be safely in the barrier."

_"That's when my left eye activated. An Akuma had come."_

"An Akuma is near."

_"It suddenly grabbed Dolly with a tentacle like arm. I knew what would happen if I acted. I was willing to take the risk to save her."_

Allen ran inside the barrier, instantly he felt terrible and weak, but he had to save the little girl. He destroyed the Akuma and caught the girl as she fell.

"I thought I told you not to enter the barrier." She said. Allen smiled at her.

"I couldn't, let you get hurt." Allen started to fall unconscious and fell to the ground after letting the girl down.

"Stranger boy!" She yelled.

_"I felt her trying to get me to get up. But I just didn't have the strength. Not even to open my eyes."_

The girl started to drag him to a shed and got him on a bed. Allen found the strength to open his eyes. "Don't worry stranger Boy, I'll take good care of you. My name's Dolly. Just go to sleep. Everything will be ok."

_"I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer."_

~End Flashback~

"After I closed my eyes, I could barely wake up enough. I hardly knew what was going on, or how much time had passed, but I remember hearing your voice, Lenalee. You sounded so worried." Allen explained further.

"That's because I was worried. I didn't want to lose you. You are one of the pieces that make up the world. Like a piece to a puzzle." Lenalee said.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"Yes. I've always felt that way, ever since I joined the order. I don't want to lose anyone in my family. Everyone in the Order is my family."

"I think that's really sweet, Lenalee." Allen said with a smile.

"You really think so?"

"Yea."

~The following day~

"Come on, we have to hurry, the train won't come for another five hours the way we need to go!" Lenalee yelled. She was in the front of the group. Next came Grandmother, then Dolly, who was in her puppy form, following them. Allen was on the end to make sure Dolly didn't fall behind.

"We should have left earlier." Grandmother said.

"Well, whose fault was that?" Dolly asked.

"Hey, no fighting you guys, we need to hurry." Lenalee said. Allen had slept too long so they were a bit delayed since the three girls started to head to the station and forgot about him. It wasn't until Dolly remembered that Allen hadn't shared a room with them. They had to go back and get him.

"We're almost there!" Dolly said. They got to the train. The whistle blew. Lenalee got on the first cart she was able, which was the last one. She helped Grandmother on. The train started to move. Lenalee managed to grab Dolly's hand. The train started to move faster.

"Allen!" She tried reaching for him. They're fingers are barely touching, Allen tries to run faster, but the train is moving faster as well. Lenalee leans forward and Allen was tripped. "No! Allen!"

"Lenalee!" He lowered his head. "Why am I so slow?"

"I'm not sure." He looked behind him. Road Camelot had tripped Allen.

"Road?"

"Yes, who did you think it was, silly?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, no reason at all. I just happened to come by and I saw you trying to chase after a train. I thought it would be fun to trip you. Care to play a game?"

"No." Allen stood back up.

"Aw, I really wanted to play. I won't you play with me. It's just going to be a simple game of hide and seek. I count, you hide. If I find you within the hour, you will play another game. If I don't find you, then you are free to go. No strings attached, Noah Family's Honor. If you don't play, I'm not entirely sure if that train will make it to where it needs to go."

"You are pure evil, aren't you, Road?"

"What a nice thing for you to say. So, will you play?"

* * *

Oh no, what's going to happen? Will Allen play Road's game? What do you guys think of a Laven story? Normally I don't type stories like that, but I'll give it a shot. It's up to you guys. I'll set up a pole that will be open for three days. Vote there if you wish!

See ya,

HB 713 :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alright Road, I'll accept." Allen said.

"Great! I'll set up a barrier so you don't run away. You'll have three minutes to hide. Better find a place." She said, smiling. Allen turned and started running. He knew that she knew about the other town, so he didn't go there. He knew she knew about the waterfall, so he didn't go there. Where could he go? The shed! It was close too. He started running to the shed. It had been really fixed up. He opened the door and went in. He had difficulties catching his breath. His chest still had yet to be cleared.

_"I hope she doesn't find me here. Knowing my luck she will." _Allen thought to himself. He sat against the door and caught his breath. _"I better be careful so I don't get sick again." _He wondered how much time has gone by. He knew it was barely five minutes. The shed was practically on the edge of the forest. Only about 30 feet into the forest. The village he came from wasn't very large either.

~Road~

Road flew up into the sky using Lero to fly after the countdown ended. She flew around a bit. Narrowing down where Allen could be. She made the barrier smaller judging by how fast she knew Allen was capable of running and the time he had to get there. He was a fast runner, but she doubted he could make it to the destroyed town. She flew around the tree to see if any of them showed any white and black within them. She couldn't find a place though. All the trees were free of any black and white. She was about to check the town when she saw a nice shed. She flew over to it and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Allen, I know you're in there. Why don't you come out?" She heard rustling, then the door opened. "Well, it only took me forty-five minutes to find you. I win. Time to play another game. We'll need more people though, it won't be fun without more people, wouldn't you say? More should be showing up any minute now. Let's head back to the station, they'll meet us there."

"What game did you have in mind?" Allen asked.

"A very fun game. You'll see once the others arrive. Let's get to the station." She grabbed Allen's hand and Lero flew them up, even though Lero didn't like it. They made it to the station. "It will only take a few moments." Allen's eye activated and he saw the soul of an Akuma in the distance. It was coming toward them fast. "Hold on there, Allen. It won't do anything to you or anyone." It was a level two Akuma. It was hopping up and down toward them and it was nearly to them. Road floated up a bit and grabbed Allen's mouth with one hand and put an arm around his neck. The Akuma was destroyed with what appeared to be a sword. After the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, and the finder named Michael. It dropped something, most likely Innocence. Kanda picked it up. Lavi looked up.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled. His outburst caused the whole group to look up.

"Oh, you guys finally are here." Road said with a smirk.

"Let go of him." Lavi ordered.

"Why should I? I don't take orders from you. Now, I have a proposition for you. Either play with me or your little friend here gets a snapped neck."

"Like I care about Short Stack." Kanda said. Lavi looked scared. This made Road happy.

"Well, what is it, will you play?" Road asked. Lavi looked to Kanda.

"Kanda, please, we need to or Allen could…" Lavi pleaded.

"Hell no!" Kanda yelled.

"Kanda! If you don't then I'll…" He whispered something and Kanda's eyes went wide. "I swear I will."

"Alright, fine. We'll play your stupid game." Kanda agreed, leaving Road to wonder what it was.

"Great. I won't bring the Old Man into this." She snapped her fingers and he was blasted back. Then a barrier formed.

"Gramps!" Lavi yelled.

"Oh, Lavi Bookman, you are too nice. Isn't it supposed to be that you can't be attached to your friends and family? Isn't that the way of the Bookman? Allen isn't truly your friend, is he?" Road asked. Starting with her head games already.

"Of course he is." Lavi said.

"Isn't he just a part of history? Anyway, the game is called Ghost in the Graveyard. We will decide who's it and all of you have to circle around the person whose it and say 'ghost in the graveyard' until they say scatter. You will have thirty seconds to run and hide. If you're caught first, you will be it. You can help whoever's it to find and capture the others. If you are found, you can run. Sound fun?" Road said.

"No. It sounds stupid." Kanda commented bitterly.

"Kids can be very particular about their games Blunette." Road said.

"My name's Kanda!" Kanda snapped.

"Like an Anaconda?" Road asked.

"Shut up! I'll play, happy!?" Kanda yelled.

"Very." She let go of Allen and pushed him forward. Lavi caught him since he fell off the concrete in front of the tracks. "This barrier will keep you from using the Innocence. Come with me to where we'll play." Road turned around and started to walk.

"Allen, are you ok?" Lavi asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Allen said, sounded a bit snappy than it should have. Road turned back to them to see if they were following. Allen stood up and climbed up. Lavi soon followed, then Michael, then Kanda. Lavi turned around to look at Bookman who was sitting down in front of the barrier, waiting patiently, then Lavi turned back around and they all followed Road to the forest.

"Nose goes." Road touched her finger to her nose, Allen, Lavi, then Michael did the same in that order. "Anaconda, you're it."

"My name's Kanda!" Kanda yelled.

"Yea, whatever. Oh, I almost forgot. Nobody can get in or out because of the barrier. You're stuck here. Now, lay down on the ground, Anaconda." Road said.

"Whatever."

"Hey, at least it's better than being called Yuu, Yuu." Lavi said with his usual smile.

"Shut up, Rabbit." Kanda lied down on the ground.

"Now we go around him in a circle saying ghost in the graveyard until he says scatter. Anaconda, you will give us thirty seconds to hide. You better say scatter too. Let's start. Close your eyes, Anaconda." Kanda rolled his eyes before closing them. "Come on you guys."

"Ghost in the graveyard, ghost in the graveyard, ghost in the graveyard." They kept repeating that in unison.

"Scatter." Kanda said.

~Lavi~

"Scatter." Kanda said unhappily. They all started running. Lavi and Allen took off in the same direction. Road had gone the opposite way of them and Michael ran toward the town. Lavi was running toward the waterfall. Lavi saw Allen was lagging behind and grabbed his hand, they both ran together until they made it there. There was a cave behind the waterfall where they hid. They both sat down, catching their breath.

"That was a long run." Lavi commented.

"No kidding." Allen said and stood straight up. "I wonder where this cave goes."

"Only one way to find out." Lavi started to go further down the cave.

"Lavi, wait, there could be bats or something." Allen said.

"What, are you afraid a vampire bat will bite you and turn you into a blood sucker?" Lavi asked jokingly.

"Very funny." They both went forward, Allen more hesitant than Lavi.

"Hey, calm down. You'll be ok." Lavi assured. As they went further, it got darker. It wasn't long until the paths branched out. Two paths to follow.

"You go down one, I go down the other?" Allen suggested.

"Sure." Allen was even more hesitant to leave Lavi's side, but he might as well. "I'll go left, you go right."

"Sounds like a plan." Lavi went down the right path while Allen went down the left. Lavi followed the path until it branched out again. He didn't know which way to go, so he went left. It branched again soon after, so he went right this time. He was going to keep alternating. The tunnel he was in this time kept getting smaller and smaller as he went forward. He was on his hands and knees, soon, army crawling, then just barely squeezing through, until he made it to the end. He got up and brushed off his clothes. The cave he was in was huge and there was tons of glowing strings hanging down from the ceiling. "Whoa, Glow worms. Cool. Allen would probably love this."

~Allen~

Allen went down the path to the left. (Never go left!) The tunnel didn't seem to end. It did though. The path branched out to four different paths. He chose the middle left and kept going. It wasn't long until he made his way to a giant inner cave. The stalagmites and the stalactites seemed to glow from the water that was on them. There was a small light shining through a break in the cave. It looked to be from the sunlight outside, which illuminated the area. The sight of the site was amazing.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this." He walked forward a bit as he looked around. _"I wish someone else could see this breathtaking sight." _He walked forward more, not seeing where he was going and he fell. Grabbing the ledge at the last minute. He didn't know the cave ended so abrupt like that. It caught him off guard. He was holding on with both hands, though he couldn't get himself back up. "H-Help! Someone help!" Allen yelled. He was struggling to get back up. He couldn't since his muscles were still recovering from being sick. "Help!" He didn't know what would happen if he let go, and he wasn't willing to try and let go. "Please, someone help!"

"Allen?!" That was Lavi. One of Allen's hands slipped, the other soon following. He started to drop, but grabbed another ledge. "Allen!" Allen looked up and saw Lavi looking down to him. "Allen, hang on tight. I'll come get you."

"Be careful, and please hurry. I can't hold on for much longer." Allen said to Lavi as he lied on his stomach and reached down to Allen.

"Can you reach my hand?" Lavi asked.

"I-I'll try." Allen tried reaching toward Lavi, they're fingers barely touching. Lavi tried to reach down further. They're almost there. Allen reached up more, as much as he could, putting much strain on his other arm keeping him from falling to his possible death. Then, Allen's other hand slipped…

* * *

Oh no, what will happen!? So far, the Poll is showing that more readers want Laven instead of Yullen. You have until Thursday night to vote. Better be quick.

See ya,

HB 713 :D


	11. Chapter 11

Warning, this is a Laven chapter. Laven was the winner of the poll, so this is a Laven story now. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

* * *

Allen's hand slips, Lavi manages to grab his hand before he falls to his death. He quickly pulled him up and hugged him tight. One hand on the back of his head, while the other was between his shoulder blades.

"You scared me so much, Allen. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't grab your hand." Lavi said in a quiet voice. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Lavi, I thought Bookman couldn't make friends with one side or the other." Allen said, confused.

"That's just what Road said. I'd rather be with you guys than be a Bookman. Allen, I have a secret." Lavi said.

"A secret?" Allen asked. Lavi stopped hugging Allen and looked at him. "What kind of secret?" Allen's answer was soon answered when Lavi leaned closer and planted his lips against his own. Lavi replaced where his hands were to get Allen closer to him. Lavi pulled away after a few moments, it lasted about ten to fifteen seconds. Allen was starting to blush.

"That's my secret. In the time I've known you, I've come to really like you, Allen." Lavi said, voice still quiet. Allen was blushing more. "Sorry if I freaked you out."

"N-no-o." Allen stuttered.

"Good. I'm sorry if I just forced myself on you like that." Lavi said.

"I-It's ok, Lavi. Honestly. I, um, I kind of... liked it." Allen stuttered again and was looking down to the ground. His eyes would not meet Lavi's.

"You did?" Lavi asked, surprised.

"Y-Yea. I'm just kind of speechless right now. It just all came suddenly."

"Oh, ok." Lavi grabbed Allen's chin and made him look at him. "I'm glad. Allen, will you be mine?" Allen's eyes went wide.

"Y-You want me to be your lover?"

"Yea." Lavi smiled.

"Um, ok."

"Great." Lavi pressed his lips against Allen's once again. Lavi placed his arms around Allen's waist while Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck. They were pulling eachother closer. They stopped kissing eachother and looked eachother in the eyes. (For Lavi, it's eye.) "Let's make sure we stay together as long as we can, ok?"

"Right." The two stood up and went back the way Allen had come to get out of the cave, holding hands. They came to the first spate paths. It branched into three.

"Um, do you remember which way it is?" Lavi asking the wrong person.

"Not a clue." Allen said.

"Oh crap. We're probably going to die in here. Nobody's going to find us because they probably don't know about this cave." Lavi said, verge of panic.

"Stay calm Lavi, let's just go one way. We'll find our way out. Let's go through center. That may be the path I came."

"We'll try it." They walked down the center path.

"Allen…!?" There was a voice in the cave. It sounded distant and echoed. It didn't sound like anyone from their group. "Allen… Come back…"

"W-What's going on here?"

"I don't know."

"Let's get out of here." They started to run. They found another path and went down that way.

"Allen…" The voice said.

"Run faster!" As they were running, they heard the voice calling Allen over and over to come back. As they ran, it was getting closer and closer.

"Allen… come back…" Something rapped around Allen's waist and pulled him back. He fell back, causing Lavi to immediately turn around.

"Allen, what happened?"

"Something's got me." Allen was shivering because whatever had him was beyond cold.

"I don't see anything." Whatever it was, it wouldn't let him go. It only got tighter, almost as if to squeeze the life out of him.

"La-vi… can't breathe." Lavi didn't seem to know what to do. It got tighter, making breathing just as difficult. "P-Please." Allen's vision started going fuzzy.

"Allen, stay awake, ok." Lavi looked harder and saw little indents that looked to belong to arms around his stomach.

"Stay with me… Allen…" The voice said.

"Let go of him!" Lavi punched beside Allen's head and the tight feeling on his stomach released. Lavi quickly grabbed Allen's hand and the two started running out of there once again.

"Allen… Come back…" They had no idea where they were going and ended up right at the stalagmite cove.

"Not this place again." Lavi said.

"It's like a maze." Allen pointed out.

"Here, this way." Lavi led Allen down the path he came from the glow worm cove.

"Al~len… please… co~me back to~ me~" The voice said.

"Over here. We have to crawl, you go ahead of me." Lavi said.

"Ok." Allen crouched down and crawled through the passage, Lavi behind him. Once through, Allen was grabbed by his arm and lifted up. "Lavi!" The thing that had him wrapped its arms around his chest. Lavi crawled out and ran to Allen. He saw the indents and grabbed onto an arm. He pulled it away and twisted it harshly. There was a very loud scream and Allen was released. Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and led him the way he remembers. They made it to the mouth of the cave and ran from there, they made it to the fresh air. They both collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion. "Never going back in there."

"Agreed." Lavi said. They were both panting.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"I don't know."

"There you two are." The voice of Kanda was heard. They both looked up at Kanda and Road coming toward them.

"We were looking everywhere for you." Road said.

"Well sorry, we got lost." Allen said.

"How do you get lost by a waterfall?" Road asked.

"Very carefully." Lavi said with a smile.

"Well, anyway. You guys are practically caught. Game's over. It was much fun. Thanks for such a wonderful time. See you guys later. Bye Allen." Lavi looked at her, scowling a bit. "What's that look for, Bookman? Oh well, goodbye." Road's door appeared. She walked through it and made it disappeared.

"Well, that was a waste of time. What the hell were you two doing?" Kanda asked.

"Getting lost." Lavi said.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the station. Someone has to get this in-" Kanda was searching all his pockets.

"What's up Kanda?" Allen asked.

"The innocence is missing." Kanda said.

"Maybe we can find it, retrace your steps." Allen suggested. Standing up, Allen helped Lavi up as well.

"I would have to bend down for it to slip out, and I never did. I have a feeling Road took it. This is all your fault short stack." Kanda said.

"How is it my fault?" Allen asked.

"If you hadn't gotten mixed up with Road, this wouldn't have happened." Kanda went to punch him, but Lavi stopped him, mid-impact.

"You will not resort to violence. Especially against Allen. Now, let's take his suggestion and retrace your steps." Lavi said.

"I'm not taking orders from you, Rabbit." Kanda said.

"Then I guess there's no chance we'll ever find that innocence." Lavi pointed out. Kanda paused for a minute. "Then it's settled. Let's go. Lead the way. We don't know where you've been."

"Whatever. I swear I'm dealing with kids." Kanda said.

"Hey, you're a kid too. Being 18 ½ is still a kid." Lavi said.

"Shut up." Kanda said back.

"You only say that because I'm right, Yuu."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright Anaconda, settle down."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Both of you, stop it. The longer it takes for us to find the Innocence, the longer we'll be stuck here. It's getting late and we may not get another train until tomorrow. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to spend the night at that inn again. The beds are uncomfortable." Allen said.

"Alright, let's go. Come on Yuu." Yuu scowled at him. "Come on now." Kanda did his usual 'che' and walked off. The two followed him. They searched for the rest of the day, Allen, accidently getting stuck in a tree while searching and Lavi having to get him down. They never found it.

"Well that was a waste of time. I'm telling you, that Road took it. Thanks to Short Stack over there." Kanda said.

"My name is Allen!" Allen yelled.

"Whatever." Kanda walked off toward the station. Lavi and Allen started to follow. Once they were out of the forest, Allen looked back.

"Something wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"No, just wondering." Allen said.

"'Bout what? That weird creature?" Lavi asked yet another question.

"Yea. My eye didn't activate so it wasn't an Akuma."

"Maybe it was a ghost."

"It could have been." Lavi moved closer to him.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." Lavi kissed his cheek. Allen followed him to the station.

"The train runs to here every five hours on a good day." Allen said.

"Where's Gramps?" Lavi asked.

"He might have gotten on the train without us." Allen said.

"That old panda!" Michael walked off and came back with a note.

"I found this where Bookman was sitting. It's addressed to you, Lavi." Michael said.

"Hmm." Lavi took the note and read it a loud. "Dear Lavi, I have gotten on the train by the time you get this note. The time appeared to be around 1900. I will see you guys back at the order. –Bookman. That old fart. He did leave without us."

"Seems like he just left too. About an hour ago. That means we have four more hours until the train comes back."

"That's just great, I'm going to be stuck with you guys for another four hours?" Kanda asked.

"Seems like it. Just relax. Hopefully today was a good day for the trains." Allen said.

"This is just great. Perfect!" Kanda said.

"You'll just have to deal with it Yuu." Lavi said, smiling.

"Call me that again and I'll cut you open, Rabbit." Kanda threatened, a hand going to the hilt of his sword, Mugen.

"Whatever you say." Lavi sat down on a bench, Allen sat next to him. Lavi put an arm around Allen so his hand was resting on his shoulder. "Hey, Yuu, why don't you sit down or something? It may be a while until the train arrives." Lavi said.

"Why, so you can have another arm rest?"

"I'm only sowing concern for my teammates."

"Shut up."

"Whatever, be like that." Lavi pulled Allen closer to him. He rested his head on Lavi's shoulder. Allen eventually fell asleep. Kanda turned back around. Two hours pass. Kanda heard rustling and turned around. It was the finder, Michael. He was looking for something. Lavi and Allen were practically in the same position as before, but Allen had fallen asleep on Lavi's shoulder (Technically chest) and had his legs pulled up onto the bench, while Lavi had his head resting on Allen's and was also asleep. "Gees, you'd think they were a couple. What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a pen. I want to get back at Lavi for drawing on my face, but I can't find one." Michael said.

"I didn't know finders got revenge." Kanda said.

"It depends on the finder." Kanda found it a bit interesting that this finder wanted to write on Lavi's face.

"I have a pen." Kanda offered.

"Can I use it?"

"Whatever." Kanda found the pen and threw it to him. Michael uncapped it and drew a bunny nose and drew whiskers to go along with it.

"Looks perfect." Another two hours passed and there was a distant sound of a train and there was also smoke as well.

"The train is on its way. I estimate about ten minutes."

"Should I wake up the other two?"

"That's up to you. I couldn't care less." Michael went over to the two sleeping exorcists.

"Hey, Train's coming you two." Lavi woke up first.

"Huh?" Lavi said tiredly.

"Train's coming in about ten minutes." Michael said.

"Oh ok. Hey, Allen, wake up." He nudged Allen's head. Allen woke up.

"What's going on?" Allen said, just as tired as Lavi.

"The train is on its way. Time to wake up, ok?" Lavi said.

"Mmhm." Allen nodded and sat up. Allen started to laugh when he got a good look at Lavi.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Someone drew on your face." Allen explained.

"Huh?"

"Here, let me get it off the best I can." Allen licked his thumb and started to clean off Lavi's face of the whiskers and bunny nose. He got most of it off. "There."

"Thanks."

"No problem." They stood up and walked over to Kanda.

"Are you to dating or something?" Kanda asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Lavi asked and turned to Allen. He grabbed the back of his head and kissed him on the lips. They stopped after a few seconds.

"Don't ever do that in front of me again." The train came to a stop. They boarded the train and were on their way back to headquarters. Allen immediately went to the dining cart and ate as much as he could. Lavi was with him. Kanda was meditating since they didn't have any soba or tempura. So he sat and meditated. Lavi and Allen walked in after they were done eating. Lavi motioned for Allen to be quiet. Allen nodded and followed Lavi silently. They both braded his bangs and gave him two twin braided ponytails. He didn't notice yet. The two quickly got out of the compartment and high fived.

"Haha. That was awesome. I can't believe he didn't catch us." Allen said.

"I thought he was going to catch us. Where did you learn to braid hair?" Lavi asked.

"Where did you?" Allen asked.

"I learned by braiding my sisters before I became my grandpa's apprentice. What about you?" Lavi said.

"I was watching how you did it and copied you." Allen said.

"I see. This was great. We'll probably be dead when he finds out it was us, but it was worth it."

"Yea it was. Uh oh… Lavi…" Lavi slowly turned his head. Kanda was standing right behind them, looking like he was going to skin someone alive.

* * *

~Three hours later~

The group returned to the order. Lenalee and Dolly came to welcome them. They looked curiously at Allen and Lavi. They're hands were tied behind their backs and they had cloths over their mouths.

"Why are you guys tied up?" Lenalee asked.

"The two decided to braid Kanda's hair." Michael explained.

"Do you two have a death wish?" Lenalee asked. They said nothing, only shrugged. "You two are unbelievable." Lenalee untied Lavi while Dolly untied Allen. "Welcome home you two."

"It's great to be home."

* * *

Alright, I'm sorry to those who didn't want a Laven story, but the poll had Laven as a more popular vote. If you didn't want Laven and you didn't vote, then you should have voted. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. By the way, the weird thing chasing them was a ghost that wanted Allen for some reason. It wasn't really necessary. I just came up with it. It may appear in future chapters. I don't know. We'll see. I don't think I'm done with this story yet. I'll make more chapters soon hopefully.

See ya,

HB 713 :D


End file.
